Eureka
by Ashabi
Summary: Los hombres están hechos de popó, piensa Fionna. "Eureka", hay una bella excepción. (FioLee)


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Avisos:** Las canciones a las que hago referencia son: Knights of Cydonia y I belong to you de Muse.

Mundo AU. Fanfic hecho después de algunos meses de dolor porque el FioLee (o sea Finnceline) ni en sueños sería canon.

* * *

Eureka

* * *

Si por ella fuera, diría al aire sin tapujos que los hombres estaban hechos de popó pero por alguna razón no podía quitar los ojos de aquel rostro coqueto que la miraba con un deje de despreocupación a la vez que hacía sonar su guitarra. El tentador olor de la pizza le hizo reaccionar y parpadeó dos veces con la esperanza de darle con esto la mágica señal de que la estaba mirando más de la cuenta pero no funcionó.

—Hey Gumball, ¿es mi imaginación o el de la guitarra me está…? —Se interrumpió a sí misma, volteando a ver al mencionado. —Ya sabes.

El chico de cabello rosado le sonrió y revolvió los cabellos con una pose clara de "qué ingenua eres".

—Me parece que sí, qué envidia, está algo guapo pero no es mi tipo.

—No te pregunté si te gustaba, ush.

Por un buen rato lo único que sonaba era la seductora combinación de la guitarra y la batería, aquello la extrañó ligeramente pues el tipo que la miraba tenía el micrófono enfrente. Tal inquietud desapareció rápidamente cuando él le sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

— _Come ride with me, through the veins of the history._

"Los hombres están hechos de popó" se repitió al casi tener un ataque por escuchar su melodiosa voz. No es que le hubiera hecho algo ese sector de la población pero por lo que veía a su alrededor, estar enamorada apestaba y no deseaba caer bajo el embrujo de ninguno, sin excepción. Su empresa iba tan bien, pero esa frase en especial… "¿Me lo estará diciendo a mí?" Se dio un golpe mental por pensar algo tan estúpido.

— _And how can we win when fools can be kings?_

A Gumball no le simpatizaba mucho tal estilo de música así que no podía decirle sus impresiones sin parecer interesada. "Popó, popó", apretó los labios y se concentró en la melodía, fijando los ojos en la mesa. Si él continuó mirándola no lo supo, pero el encanto de su voz sedosa la mantuvo sonrojada toda la melodía.

— _You and I must fight for our rights, you and I must fight to survive…_

Acabó. Considerable población femenina gritó emocionada y los aplausos resonaron, agarró valor y elevó el rostro para encontrarlo hablando con el baterista. Camisa de cuadros, jeans desgastados y cabello negro desordenado, sumado a su frescura, lo hacía lucir como todo una _masterpiece._

—¿Te gustó ese chico? —Gumball la sacó de sus cavilaciones. —Mira ya dije que es atractivo pero no sería buena idea, solo míralo.

—¿Mirar qué? No me gusta… —espetó, recuperándose del tremendo respingo que dio hacía un segundo.

—Oh vamos, tiene tinta de chico problema.

—Eres un estirado.

Y no mentía, Gumball pecaba de ser un chico muy minucioso y algo quisquilloso con las personas, de alguna manera habían logrado simpatizar. El centro de su conversación volvió a tocar y sus labios se ensancharon para mostrar una sonrisa que se robó los suspiros de todo el lugar. No la miró al hacerlo y en el fondo de sí misma el sabor amargo de la decepción la tomó por sorpresa.

—Fionna.

—¿Eh?

—Pidamos lo que queda para llevar, es tarde debemos irnos.

Del tono tan pesado de rock con el que había empezado, había pasado a una melodía más tranquila, esta vez su voz sedosa predominaba.

— _How much pain has cracked your soul?_

—Sí sí Gumball.

Era temporada de invierno y la nieve era el centro de la temporada, se abrochó la cazadora sin quitarle la mirada de encima al cantante en cuanto comenzó a cantar en francés. El acento provocó que sus rodillas temblaran, frunció el ceño más molesta que antes y de mala gana saludó al mesero que se dirigió a la mesa al ser llamado por Gumball.

—La cuenta por favor y esto para llevar, gracias.

El mesero fue bastante rápido con la petición. El arrastre de las sillas al levantarse fue ocultado por los melodiosos coros, se llevó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja con un breve suspiro que se convirtió en jadeo cuando esos ojos negros volvieron a fijarse en ella.

— _I travelled half the world to say, I belong to you…_

Nuevamente esa sensación de ser la receptora del mensaje. Ruborizada avanzó hacia la salida del local junto al pelirrosado y ni bien recibió la tormenta de aire invernal en el rostro, fue frenada en seco.

—¡Hey, a dónde saltas conejo!

Si ya estaba colorada, apostaba que en ese momento sus mejillas lucían carbonizadas. Su cazadora poseía graciosamente un gorrito con orejas de conejo y al comprarla le pareció el detalle más adorable del mundo, apenas caía en cuenta de lo ridícula que era la idea. Gumball la tomó del codo para que siguieran pero ella se safó del agarre sin poder frenar su curiosidad.

—¿Me hablas a mí?

Dio un salto en su lugar al ver que el joven se bajaba del escenario y caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante que no parecía querer tomarle el pelo, sino que hasta parecía ligeramente avergonzada. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, le tendió una tarjeta de color blanco, impulsivamente la tomó resintiendo como si quemara el contacto de sus dedos.

—Soy Marshall, ¿y tú?

—Fionna, vámonos. —espetó Gumball.

Marshall sonrió al conseguir la respuesta de quien menos quería darla. Fionna se hallaba petrificada, sin saber qué hacer o decir, mucha gente los miraba y aquello le generaba ansiedad.

—Fi, espero verte después.

Lo vio de cabo a rabo quitándose los prejuicios de encima y el resultado le sorprendió genuinamente.

—T-tengo que irme, gra-gracias.

Llevarla a través de las venas de la historia, viajar a través de todo el mundo para solo conocerla, las mariposas casi asesinas hicieron un festín en su estómago ante esas ideas y salió del local con el pensamiento de que la vida era una ruleta extraña.

Quería verlo, otra vez y eso conllevaba que había perdido miserablemente.

—Insisto, demasiado "silvestre" pero me hace feliz saber que esos pensamientos infantiles se están yendo de tu cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? —replicó, rehuyendo la mirada.

—Que los hombres han dejado de ser materia fecal para ti. ¡Estás madurando!

—Agh, no todos.—Inspiró hondo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. —Solo él. —confesó, apretando los dedos contra la tarjeta que sostenía.

Ya lo llamaría después.


End file.
